selfish
by louisaeve
Summary: mischievous students are left alone in the head offices . . .


If Lily is completely honest, only two years ago, she thought James Potter rather selfish.

Of course, she was looking at it with the naiveté of a child. She hadn't looked at how he treated his friends, his family, his role models. Or, his girlfriend.

"James," Lily felt her voice give way in a hitch as she moaned, throwing her head back.

Her boyfriend merely smirked in response, and continued to rub his thumb along her right nipple, through her thin school shirt and bra, hovering over her as she writes under him.

It was a Saturday night and the pair had found themselves in the Head offices, with not much work to do and a lot of time to kill.

"What Lil?" James smirked in response, his breath tickling the redhead's nose and causing a shiver to run over her body.

"Just do something!" Lily exclaimed in a breathless frustration as her eyes rolled back and she ran a hand along James' (rathe tight) ass and up his back, trying to pulled him down, closer.

"Like this?" James leant down a bit, although he was resisting her forces, to whisper in Lily's ear as he slid a hand down towards her legs, before pausing to cup her pussy, eliciting an embarrassing mumbled protesting groan from his girlfriend.

Lily was practically unable to move herself, and so James slid further down on the large table that served as a communal desk he had placed her on and pulling her black standard issue school stockings down with a vengeance. With one hand (still dotted with ink and a few moles) he slid her skirt up, and with the other, pulled her rather plain underwear down. (It's not like Lily was expecting this).

With her knickers off, James deftly unbuttons her skirt (the way he'd learnt after many long trysts) , and pulls it over her legs, and onto the floor. "So gorgeous," he looks up at Lily from under his lashes.

"Get on with it," Lily tries to stop her back from rising off the desk as his hand ghosts her clit, and groans at James instead.

With a smirk, James merely slides one rather slim finger inside her, and Lily rises off the desk.

It's slightly uncomfortable, (though most certainly not painful) but as James starts moving the finger seller inside her, she is suddenly on fire and her cheeks are flaming and sweat is raising along her skin, sticking uncomfortably to the fake wood of the desk.

James moves one finger in an out of her slickly at as Lily gasps for air, her hair scratching against the desk awkwardly.

And then he slides another finger in.

"Oh Merlin," Lily groans and James continues his punishable sliding of fingers.

"Like that huh?" James asks her, and Lily is so lost she simply nods in response. "Does it turn you on?"

She nods and shakes her head at once, in a sort of confusion, before she finally remembers what she's doing. "Get off me," she says and James immediately slides back up to her eye level.

"Do you not want to do this anymore?" James frowns, looking worried, before Lily flips herself ontop of him, and presses his back against the desk.

"I wanna ride you," she murmurs into his ear, and feels the involuntary buck of his hips and gains a fierce smirk.

"Lily," James drags her name out soft and sweet and slow, as Lily frantically unties his tie, and quickly follows by unbuttoning his shirt, as he quickly motions to follow her actions by unbuttoning her shirt, only for Lily to slap his hand away and instead move down to unbuttoning his pants and sliding them as far down as possible, followed by his underwear.

His cock springs free and Lily pushes James back against the table horizontally and lifts her hips up, placing the opening of her vagina over him, and slowing sinking down.

James' face is screwed up with concentration, although a groan escapes his lips when she slides all the way down. He knows not to move, knows not to ruin the game, the time, and waits for Lily.

She's thrown her head back, and is panting heavily as the ache inside her is filled, before she dips her head down and looks at her boyfriend with hooded green eyes under hot red hair, before she circles her hips once and let's James give a moan.

Lily in protest gives a breathy laugh, before James rocks up against her and causes her to moan, and scrape her nails against his chest, before she grips his shoulders.

Finally, Lily raises herself up at a sharp pace, before lowering herself down.

James gets the idea, and grasps her hips, as she repeats the motion, and rocks his hips in response, finding the rhythm.

The pair quickly move, James ignoring the dig of the desk into his ass and thighs as Lily's breasts jiggle and her bum moves against his lap, and both pant heavily as Lily grasps onto James' shoulders, leaving behind almost claw marks, nearly drawing blood.

She's so hot, on fire she thinks, and as she raises herself shallowly up and down onto James, she realises how close she is. "I'm nearly there," she cries out, James thighs clenched tensely beneath her.

"Me too," James murmurs, and slips a hand down to play with her clit, tugging and pulling as she raises herself up and down.

Only moments later, Lily's back arches and she slumps forward, as her energy is spent. It doesn't take much more for James and he thrusts up thrice more, before he grunts and comes.

The pair lay like so for a couple of minutes, hot and sweaty with Lily lying on top of a sticky James. "So you wanna get back to those chart rotations?"

They detach, and James helps her dress and clean herself.

The younger Lily was very wrong. James Potter is anything but selfish.

**so sorry - excuse this useless attempt (hides face in shame). first time at this and never done it with a guy so . . . . **

**feedback? be as harsh as you want, it's only how you get better i guess**


End file.
